A Golden Adventure
by DizzyDisneyDayDream
Summary: The Pevensie's and the River's have just been crowned royalty of Narnia and Protectors respectively. So life is going to be easy from here on out, right? Wrong. There are countless of lessons they have to sit through as well as training. How well can these six children adjust to their new lives? I guess we are just going to have to wait and see. *Golden Age short stories
1. Protector Training

_The Golden Years_

_Year one, day one…. _

The morning after the coronation, Lily and Georgie were woken early by Oreius who instructed them to get dress and meet him down in the courtyard in ten minutes. Of course the siblings did nothing, both being extremely tired from the late night before. So when ten minutes rolled around and they were both still tucked in bed, a pair of Satyrs came into their rooms and dumped water onto their heads.

That sure woke the two siblings up.

The Satyrs told the two that Oreius was now giving them only five minutes to meet him down in the courtyard or there would be more water being dumped on their heads. Not wanting a repeat of what just happened, the two siblings jumped from their beds, threw on the nearest clothes they could find, and ran from their rooms, running into each other in the hallway.

In the end, it took them eight minutes to get to the courtyard.

Oreius stood in the center of the field. He was leaning on his large, heavy sword for support, his face stony.

"You're both late." He said in his deep voice, his eye looking from Georgie to Lily.

The siblings shared a look before they started to give excuses, only to be silenced by a look from Oreius.

"Let's get started." The Centaur said after a short lapse of silence.

And so the training started.

It started out with a few laps around the yard to warm up. Oreius made it look like it was a simple task, but Lily and Georgie were both breathless by the second lap. Next was sword work. Georgie knew a little from the quick training that he, Edmund, and Peter had been given before the battle, but that was about it. Lily knew close to nothing so things were more difficult. The sword she held in her hand was much too large for her, but Oreius said that they would find her a proper one later and that the heavier sword would help strengthen her arm. Lily thought that was a good idea in theory, but after ten minutes of movements she felt as though her arm was going to fall off.

After an hour of sword work, was bow work. This was something that Lily rather enjoyed seeing as she had previous experience with the weapon. It wasn't that much of an advantage, however, as Oreius showed both her and Georgie tricks that she hadn't thought possible. He showed them how to shoot more then one arrow at a time and hit both targets, how to accurately throw an arrow when you had lost your bow, and how to hold and use your bow as a weapon when you have run out of arrows.

After that was spear work. They started off with pretty basic maneuvers, but Oreius promised they would become more complex as the trainings when on. He also promised that they would work with different weapons each day saying that we were protectors, which meant they should be well knowledge in all things weaponry as well as in perfect shape which led to more conditioning. They ran some more, lifted heavy stone potted plants, and did exercises. But no matter how hard their bodies hurt, they pushed through the pain, having learned early on that Oreius was not really the sympathetic type.

By noon, however, they were not able to go on any more. Finishing their fifth, and slowest, lap around the courtyard, they dropped to the ground, their breathing heavy. Oreius had given them a few brakes during their training, but they weren't that long; only long enough for them to catch their breath and get some water before they were pushed into the next exercise.

As they lay there, their eyes closed and limbs spread out, Peter walked out of the castle and towards them. He had woken up and hour early as well as his siblings and had just finished eating with them when he decided that he was going to keep his word from last night and talk to Oreius. He hadn't know that the Centaur was leading a training session so he was a little surprised when he came out to see Lily and Georgie lying on the ground.

"You two look... sweaty." He said as he came forward.

Lily and Georgie both shot the High King matching glares that caused the blonde boy to take a step back.

"Sorry." he muttered softly before walking over to Oreius. "I was wondering if I would talk to you?"

The great Centaur bowed his head before the new King. "Of course, your Highness."

Oreius made a gesture to Peter that said to lead the way, which Peter did. Once in the castle, they made their way towards the High Kings new study where they discussed his worries of ruling a kingdom. The siblings they had left out in the courtyard stayed out there on the grass until they both worked up the courage to stand and walk. With their muscles aching, they made their way into the castle for a couple nice, long, hot baths.


	2. Midnight Stroll

_The Golden Years_

_Year one, day five…. _

The rest of the week went along the same tone for the Rivers siblings. They rose early in the morning and had a light breakfast before heading off to training with Oreius. They would then train hard for most of the day, having only small ten-minute breaks every couple of hours, before they were released to have dinner and then go to bed. Because they had been working hard, Oreius had given them the weekend off to recuperate. The Rivers siblings were very appreciative of this opportunity and used it to catch up on sleep.

Lily had spent most of the day in her room sleeping and only left of meals. Because of this day dedicated to sleep, when night finally came around she was at that point where she could no longer stay in bed. She felt the need to walk around, to do something. Throwing back the covers, she hopped out of bed, pulled on a dressing gown, and headed out of her room.

The hallways were quiet as she slowly walked around. It had been a busy week and she hadn't had a chance to look around, take in everything that was her new home. Potted plants, statues, and other Narnian artifacts lined the hallways while beautiful red rugs ran down the middle walk way. Every twenty feet or so, a large window stood framed by red curtains with gold trim. It was all so beautiful that Lily found it hard to believe that it was all real. Every once and a while she would close her eyes and try to wake herself up only to open her eyes to see that it wasn't a dream.

After a while, she got tired of walking around and decided that she was just going to sit down in front of a window and take in the views that surrounded her home. Sitting with her legs crossed, she looked out and took in the wonderful view of the ocean she had. It was so close that she could faintly see the small shapes of small animals making their ways across the sand. It was so calming.

Then, out of nowhere, a hand rested itself on her shoulder. Frightened, she jumped and turned to face the new High King of Narnia.

"Don't do that, Peter, you scared me!" Lily ordered, her hand resting on her fast beating heart.

"Sorry," Peter apologized, "I'd though you had heard me."

Lily shook her head. "No, I hadn't." Slowly she raised her head to look at the blonde boy who was looking down at her sheepishly. "Care to join me?" She asked. She didn't want to be rude and tell him to go away, if he wanted to leave that he was at liberty too. If he wanted to stay then she wasn't going to complain.

"Sure." Peter said before bending down to sit next to the brunette. "What are you doing up at this hour?" Peter asked once he was comfortable.

It was a while before Lily answered. She had gone back to look at the view from the window and had gotten distracted. She might not have answered at all if it wasn't for Peter clearing his throat, unable to think of any other way to grab the attention of the girl next to him.

Lily turned to him and realizing that she had been asked a question went in to giving a response.

"I'd slept a large majority of the day away so I wasn't able to sleep anymore. I didn't want to just sit in my room until morning so I decided to go for a walk." She watched as Peter nodded his head at her explanation. "What about yourself, Mr. King. Why is it that you are out and about?"

When the question was turned back on him, Peter let out a low sigh before answering. "To be honest, I haven't really been sleeping well this past week."

This statement confused Lily. "What's wrong?"

Peter raised his left hand and rubbed the back of his neck with it, looking away from her and the window and down the hall. "Umm…"

"Come on, you can tell me."

Peter let out a puff of breath at the girls persistence. "I've just been having trouble believing that this is all real." He admitted. "I mean, a week ago we were just a bunch of kids who were evacuated because of a war and now my siblings and I are kings and Queens and you and your brother are in training to be protectors."

At the young kings words, Lily nodded her head in understanding. She felt the exact same way. Reaching out slowly, she grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze. "I feel the same way. But all we need is some time to adjust."

The two then slipped into a comfortable silence, both looking out the window. They watched the moons reflection on the water and how the waves danced on shore. It was a couple minutes before they started talking once again.

"So the tutors arrive in two days. Are you ready?"

At this Peter let out a small chuckle. "To be honest. No. I'm not sure what to expect."

It was true. Tutors had been sent for the day after the coronation. The fact was that the new rulers knew nothing of Narnia, neither their customs nor country. If they were going to rule properly they first needed to be educated on all things Narnia. The good this was that because the White Witch was gone, there was little going on. Everyone was at peace for the time being.

"Me neither. I wander what sort of things they will be teaching us?" Lily wondered aloud.

"I doubt that it will be anything interesting. Just a lot or lectures about history and such."

"I hope not." Lily said with a shake of her head. "If so then we shall hear nothing but complaints from Georgie. He detests lectures."

"Him and Susan will not get along then. She loves lectures. I don't know if you have noticed, but she is very scholarly." Peter said, a smile forming on his face.

Lily started to smile as well. She had noticed that Susan was a scholarly person, always wanting to read when they had nothing to do at the professor's house. She had even made a few smart comments during their journey through Narnia.

Before she could respond saying that she had noticed, a large yawn over came her. Within seconds, Peter let out a huge yawn as well. From the window, they could see that the sky was slowly getting lighter. Morning would come in only a few hours.

"Perhaps we should get to bed." Lily suggested, looking from the window to Peter who nodded in return.

Peter pushed himself up before helping Lily. Together they both started towards their rooms. It was a good ten-minute walk before they came to the hallway were Lily's room was located. Because the castle was so large, each of the six had a hallway all to themselves.

"Goodnight I guess." Lily said from where she stood in front of her bedroom door.

"Goodnight." Peter continued to stand there and after a moments hesitation leant forward and placed a quick kiss to Lily's cheek. "See you at breakfast." He added before turning to walk down the hallway as a faint blush started to appear.

"Night." Lily whispered as she watched the blonde go, a faint smile and blush on her face as well. She waited until he had rounded the corner to open her door and step inside her room to get a few more hours sleep.


End file.
